The American way
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Fuji wants to give Ryoma the Easter, he used to have in America. late easter-fluff. [fujiryoma]


A/N notes: A quicky fluff with one of my fave pairings ^^ A little late Easter-fic…

Warnings: actually nothing but yaoi this time XD

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis owned by Konomi Takeshi, not me *sniff*

¨¨¨¨¨¨

**The American way**

Ryoma groaned as he tried to stroke away a few strings from his face, refusing to open his eyes in the process. After a while the hair was back tickling him on his nose.

The boy let out another groan, realizing it wasn't his hair, but it belonged to a smiling tensai, hovering over him. Ryoma tried his best to ignore the other boy and fall back asleep, but his senpai didn't stop teasing him.

"Fuji-senpai." he then muttered. "Stop that, it's Sunday."

The smaller boy pulled the blanket higher, hiding his face in it, but that only gave Fuji access to his ear instead and the older boy ran of his smooth hair over it.

Ryoma gave out a loud groan, indicating he wasn't amused and tried to move under the other boy. Fuji kept him still with his own body and removed the hair, to Ryoma's relief, before replacing it with soft lips.

The smaller boy stiffened as talented lips teased his earlobe. Ryoma gasped for air as the tensai let his tongue explore more of the boy's ear.

Ryoma was starting to get hot where he was lying and found it hard to breath. After standing the older boy's torture for a couple of minutes longer, he gave up and pushed the blanket off, facing one smiling Fuji Syusuke.

"Morning." came the cheerful voice. Ryoma sat up, glaring in annoyance. Fuji gave an amused chuckle and leaned in for a kiss, but ended up being pushed back by his kouhai. The older boy knew how grumpy the little tennis genius got when he woke him up, but he was just too adorable this way.

"Ne, don't do that. You always do it." Ryoma mumbled tired, rubbing his eyes.

"Saa, but otherwise you would sleep the whole day away, and there are so many interesting things we could do in the meantime." the reply was and Ryoma wondered if having his boyfriend over so often was such a good idea.

Ryoma gave a yawn, suddenly noticing his senpai was wearing his shirt. The smaller boy bit his teeth together not to sigh as he acknowledged the fact that he was dressed in one of Fuji's shirts. 

Ryoma silently wondered why it meant so much to his foolish boyfriend to get to wear one of his shirts, especially when it was rather small on him. The younger boy did his best not to think about that, since it revealed to him how the other boy was gloriously not wearing anything else beneath it.

"It's Easter, Ryoma-kun." Fuji then said and Ryoma lifted his gaze from the buttons on his shirt up to Fuji's smiling face. "You've got to search for chocolate eggs."

The smaller boy looked even more tired now. "I can't believe you woke me up for this." he muttered, feeling incredibly sleepy again. Fuji's eyes opened, slightly hurt, as the boy turned around and lied down in front of him.

"You must've done this in America as well." the tensai then said, climbing on top of the younger boy. Ryoma almost opened an eye feeling Fuji's weight press him down on the bed. He knew he was going to get teased, badly, for not following through on one of Fuji's little games.

Delicate fingers ran up his arms, before sneaking down under 'his' shirt and onto his chest. Ryoma winced as he felt the hands massage against some sensitive areas there. The boy breathed hard trying his best not to get carried away with what Fuji was doing, since he wasn't either wearing anything else but his senpai's shirt.

The older boy's fingers started to unbutton on the shirt in question, and that made Ryoma open his eyes and peer into blue ones.

"F-Fuji-senpai."

"Hai?" was the answer he got before the first two buttons came undone. Ryoma sat up on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling unable to possibly get back to sleep before tonight. Fuji continued to run his fingers over the smaller boy's chest, hugging him from behind.

"How many were there?" the younger boy muttered after a pause.

"Five." the tensai replied, hiding a satisfied smirk into the other boy's hair.

Ryoma got on his feet with a sigh, and started to look around. Fuji sat up leaning against the wall, curled up in the blanket.

Ryoma checked the desk first and went through some drawers, then moved on to the bedtable, without luck. The younger boy eyed the smile quickly before making his way towards the wardrobe. Pulling out his underwear box he found the first egg, and then as he moved over to the next drawer, that Fuji had taken over, he found another one.

It took the boy awhile to find the next egg, that was hidden behind a picture taken of the regulars trip to the mountain. Ryoma placed the three eggs on the table, and went through the drawer of the bedtable once more, thinking it would be typical of his senpai to put it there next to some other interesting stuff Fuji had planted there over the past months.

Fuji gave a chuckle. "Now that would have been too easy…besides I can hardly fit anything in there anymore."

Ryoma gave his boyfriend a fast glare, before turning around and heading towards the wardrobe again, not wanting the other boy to see his slightly flushed face. He wasn't giving Fuji that pleasure.

The smaller boy searched a bit longer without result. The last two eggs were too well hidden. He turned to face his boyfriend again in hope he could get a clue from looking at him, but the normally teasing smile was still there and it didn't give away a single thing.

"Want a hint?" Fuji's voice then came and Ryoma wondered what he had to do to pay for that information. "Or should we just get on with the love-making?"

The smaller boy involuntarily jerked where he was standing and let then his foot sweep over the pile of clothes that had been lying there since last night. In the midst of it all he found his fourth egg.

"One more to go." Fuji beamed a smile and Ryoma strolled off to search around in the room once more. After going through all thinkable and unthinkable, since it was Fuji, places he turned to his senpai once again.

"Maa, maa, now we'll just have to give you some help." Fuji said letting the blanket fall from his shoulders as he changed position, moving his hands to rest behind his back. "I'll tell if you get warmer or colder, good enough?"

Ryoma gave a sigh. "Betsuni." he mumbled and took a step towards the door to his right.

"Colder."

Ryoma changed direction coming up to the wardrobe.

"Colder."

Next the smaller boy walked up to the table opposite from the door.

"Colder."

Doubting the young boy took a step away from the table in direction towards the bed.

Fuji's expression brightened. "Warmer."

Ryoma walked to the bedtable and was rewarded by a "warmer". Fuji kept quiet as the smaller boy went through the whole table and it's box again, finding nothing, so he proceeded towards the pile of clothes and peeked under the bed.

"Colder." Fuji smiled and Ryoma gave him a frustrated look from the end of the bed, moving to stand in front of Fuji. He couldn't move to his right to the door, nor to the left to his table, behind him was also called out as colder and the only thing he had in front of him was his bed.

"Warmer."

Ryoma bent down on the bed and searched through the sheets.

"Warmer." Fuji called out as Ryoma sat down on the bed while continuing his search. The smaller boy lifted his gaze hearing that and a smirk formed on his senpai's lips.

Slowly Ryoma crawled closer to Fuji and the older boy called out another "warmer". It was first then the younger boy realized Fuji was hiding something behind his back and postioned himself in front of his boyfriend.

"Hot." Fuji smirked as Ryoma's arms circled around his waist as in a hug and fetched what he was hiding behind. The tensai took the opportunity to capture the smaller boy's lips with his tongue running over the lower lip asking for access. Ryoma opened his mouth, but at the same time pulled away almost leaving Fuji kissing nothing but air.

For once he had the older boy at disadvantage, leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back so he couldn't even take a hold on his kouhai and force him to stay inside the kiss.

"Baka." Ryoma then muttered as he placed the last egg with the others. "You really are silly."

Fuji beamed a smile leading the younger boy's head to rest in his lap, muffling his hair. "Ah, and so are you."

"How's that?" Ryoma mumbled bored, closing his eyes.

"I had a really good time watching you walk around in the room wearing nothing but my school shirt."

"Nani?" Ryoma opened his eyes wide open.

"Ah, did you think I arranged this only for your amusement?" the unwanted answer was and the younger boy fought a blush from creeping up on his cheeks. If he had had his cap now he would have drawn it over his face, trying to lock the embarrassment out.

Fuji gave a soft chuckle, curling up behind his smaller boyfriend and sneaking his arms around him.

"Happy Easter, koi." he murmured into the dark hair. "Share some of the chocolate with me? Because I just got a great idea."

"…" Ryoma pretended he was asleep and didn't hear that.

¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: *Siiigh* I just can't write enough fluff! *rolls eyes* Eiji: Come again next week!!

Anyways, please leave a review before you go! Eiji: Onegai?!


End file.
